Heretofore, in a vehicle suspension apparatus, as disclosed in Patent Literature “PTL1”, which comprises: a wheel carrying member (wheel carrier) adapted to rotatably carry a wheel, a trailing arm extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction and having a rear end mounted to the wheel carrying member and a front end swingably supported by a vehicle body; a lateral link extending in a vehicle widthwise direction and having one end swingably supported by the wheel carrying member and the other end swingably mounted to a vehicle body; and a plurality of trailing-aim fastening portions provided in the wheel carrying member at respective positions, a technique has been implemented in which an opening is formed in a region of the wheel carrying member surrounded by the plurality of trailing-aim fastening portions, and a wall surface defining the opening is formed with a lateral-link mounting portion for mounting the lateral link thereto, so as to reliably support the lateral link without providing a separate link mounting bracket, while ensuring excellent layout capability.